Insidious Redemption
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: The war among the vampires continues on, but now with a third party. Humans, fueled by resentment, now know the dangers that arrive with night, and they will do whatever it takes to claim the world back as theirs and theirs alone. As vampires after vampires fall, Allen finds himself and all his other friends in more danger than ever before. Laven AU. Sequel to A Vampire's Love.


Chapter 1: A Changed World

A/N: **MIDNIGHTABYSSX02 REPORTING FOR DUTY!**

I am so late in starting this project.

HEY GUYS! I'm back! I'm apologizing in advance should the quality of this prologue be disgustingly bad, because I've been so, _so_ busy with basketball trainings, homework (it's the freaking holidays!), thinking of which Halloween costume should I wear and inevitably, life.

This will be a short, sweet chapter introducing you guys to the world the story will be taking place in. And pointless stuff because it's the 30th of October and I'M ONLY JUST BEGINNING! The style of writing, as I've emphasized before, will be vastly different because I hate the way I write in the past. My current one makes me feel... professional? –Derp-

Note:

-The timeline is set a century from in A Vampire's Love. I've taken a lot of liberty as to the technological inventions but there do take note that this is _not a sci-fi fict_. I am not a technology genius or an innovative person when it comes to gadgets. Most of the new inventions are dedicated to fighting vampire. Just see it like this; the world is _**at war**_.

-I like to see Incubus and Succubus as vampires, as they are rather similar to our traditional ones. Instead of blood, they require sexual acts from humans.

**-Types of vampires:**

**1. Alpha: The Pioneers being the previous title they go by, they are the rulers of the vampires not including those under command of the Noahs. After Kanda joined the rank there was a discussion on starting a council to rule over the vampire. And thus the Alpha Panel was formed.**

**2. Beta- Vampires who are not Alphas who creates a new vampire.**

**3. Changeling: A human who is bitten and changed. **

**4. Pureblood: Someone who is born a vampire.**

**5. Halfblood: A human carrying the virus in their body, who changes later on in their lives. **

Warning: Smut. ;)

Anyways! I present to you... Insidious Redemption!

* * *

><p>The echoes of shoes hitting the concrete ground resounds throughout the huge maze of towering buildings as a dark figure coated by the inky darkness of the night rushes desperately to find a way out. Heck, a wall he can jump over or boxes he can hide behind will work! He stops to catch his breath, as the loud voices of those chasing him fade away, and he's convinced he has managed to shake them off in this gigantic maze. He thinks of the changes in humans in the last century, as compared to the present.<p>

Humans had been such pitiful beings. Helpless... Vulnerable... Weak... Arrogant...

They made easy preys, unknowing of what the world really holds, unaware of the threat of superior beings that dwelled in the darkest of corners, and when they finally registered that their lives were about to end, it was already too late. They could only be frozen in fear in the hands of their killers, completely helpless and unable to do anything that could prolong their tiny lives, much less keep it. They knew nothing of defending themselves against the night demons.

But a century ago, a vampire whose name was withheld made the careless mistake of being cornered by humans after an attack. He was a newborn, and had wandered away from his Beta, against said Beta's orders. He let himself be caught when he was overpowered and outnumbered by the humans, posing as one of them. The plan failed, however, when the next morning he was brought out and sunlight touched his skin. The pain caused his fangs, which he had yet to control, to reveal themselves in front of the human spectators. His skin boiled and blistered under the contact of the sun's rays, and the humans no longer play the part of a fool when the evidence of another form of being was thrown in their faces. The newborn was forced to go through a series of experiments, but before the human scientists could retrieve more information, he died.

The information they had managed to retrieve, however, was not enough, and they'd seek out mysterious deaths, and eventually, the culprit. Soon, humans were made aware of the existence of the nightly demons they believed were mere legends, and thus began their counterattack. With their improved technology, humans managed to create and modify weapons and equipments to aid in their attack against the vampires. When the weaker and more foolish vampires were being picked off one by one, the Alphas had to take notice. An unannounced war between humans and vampires began. As if the vampires aren't already busy fighting another war already.

"There he is!" A loud cry snaps him out of his thoughts, and eyes wide in fear darts up in the direction of where the yell had arrived from. He quickly gets up from where he'd unconsciously sat down on the ground and prepares to run. A sharp jolt of pain forces him to collapse as an arrow with a silver tip embeds itself in his back. Pain lances through his body as the poisonous metal tortures him, and he is not experienced or powerful enough, despite his age, to withstand the venomous substance. "We finally found you, blasted creature." A man pants, a torch in hand, followed closely by another mortal with across bow in his hands. A large group of people appears behind them, all with triumphant grins and angry sneers on their shadowed faces. The man in front, accompanied by the crossbow wielding man and a bulky looking one in tow, begins to approach the fallen vampire, who snarls and reveals his fangs, unleashing some of his murderous aura that can render some humans frozen in terror.

Sure enough the men flinch slightly, but undeterred they walk right up to the writhing creature on the ground. With a wave of his hand, the man, probably the leader, orders the two men to hold his head down, and to secure his limbs. The vampire is in his last few moments. "I never did believe that my grandfather died of disease, and look, I'm right." He begins, straddling the vampire to restrain his body movements. "You filthy stain on our Earth has killed so many." A wooden stake is pulled out from his bag, and he holds it menacingly above the vampire's heart. "People from my generation know very well the ways to kill and defend against a vampire, unlike those in the past." The stake is now pressing painfully at his undead skin, the area around it slowly discolouring into a bluish purple. "There is a reward for killing vampires, even more for the sane vampires like yourself. And the higher their position, the greater the reward. Say... How old are you? What is your rank?"

He keeps silent, not wanting to speak to such an arrogant Hunter. The vampire would rather be killed by a human desperate to defend himself than scum like this one, who kill for money. "Oh well..." The man shrugs, and not a moment later, a silver needle pierces his flesh, causing the vampire to scream and thrash about in the humans' hold as the needle begins taking a sample of his blood to store in the syringe. "Goodnight." The human laughs, and the vampire feels an excruciating stab of pain, and he knows he is going to feel this pain until his soul finally gets purified. And only then will he find peace.

* * *

><p>Light gently touches the floor near the windows where it is not blocked off by thick curtains. The fabric prevents the sun's rays to reach the sleeping duo on the bed a few feet away, partially hidden under thick covers, revealing only a mob of fluffy white head tucked into the junction of a redhead's neck, the latter's chin resting atop the crown of the other.<p>

Lavi's body gives a gentle twitch, and a bright emerald eye opens slightly, slowly adjusting from its blurriness so that his vision becomes sharp once again. He inhales deeply the scent of his lover, who is tucked under his chin at the moment, bodies moulding together perfectly and comfortably. He can hear the light breathing of the vampire in his arms, leg possessively thrown over the younger's own pale ones. He shifts carefully so that he is on the same eye level as his white haired lover, studying the sleeping face closely.

The past century had been rough on all of them. With the discovery of their species, humans have made sure that everyone is well prepared when it comes to defending against a vampire attack, and the proper way to truly kill the nightly creature. It is getting harder and harder to stay hidden from the vengeful humans, and vampires are being picked off one by one, completely and utterly outnumbered by the ridiculous amount of humans there are on this planet. Finding a prey, although still relatively simple for Lavi, Allen and most of the other strong vampires out there, the newer or less capable ones usually starve and get killed or captured. Humans, fuelled by bitter resentment for the deaths of many of their kind and loved ones because of vampires, are vicious in their attacks and merciless when it comes to ending the supposed immortal creatures' lives. Over the long hundred years, it has become a second nature to them, the world engulfed in bloodshed and revenge.

Bothe he and Allen had gone through tough times , especially in the beginning, when the humans had attacked out of the blue, catching the vampires by surprise and killing off a good portion of them. It had taken a long time to adapt to this new lifestyle, for both humans and vampires: To killed or be killed. Allen had been extremely hesitant when killing the humans who had attacked them, but after witnessing how they'd thrown away all rational thoughts and brutally slaughtered his species in front of his eyes, the Noah in him had taken over in a fit of rage and mercilessly ended their attackers' miserable lives. Ever since then, Allen shares some of Neah's impassiveness towards killing, as he finally realizes it is essential in surviving in this new world.

The Pioneers, after the counterattack of humanity, had established a panel, a council where vampires' are monitored and protected. And those apart of the panels are known as Alphas. All the Pioneers, not including Kanda who withdrew from his position to deal with some personal matters, are the Alphas of the vampire race. They provide protection to the weaker vampires, issue orders to defend against humanity, and to keep vampires under check. But there is also the problem of rogue vampires who refuse to cooperate and wish to attack humans in retaliation.

Not only that, the council is already busy enough trying to destroy all the vampire-turned-Akuma, mindless killing machines that are controlled by the Earl of Millennium and his Noahs. After the incident with the Noahs, they had gone into hiding, and the Alphas are trying to track them down.

Allen suddenly shifts under the covers, snuggling closer towards Lavi in search of body contact. The redhead chuckles throatily, and a sudden impulse comes into mind. He cranes his neck a little so that he can reach the delectable pale neck of his younger lover. He parts his lips and lets his tongue slide out, licking a long strip up the thin neck, leaving a rapidly cooling trail of saliva behind. The younger shivers at the attention given to his sensitive skin, thin brows drawing together as he squirms unconsciously in Lavi's arms, his thigh grinding between Lavi's legs, making the redhead bite back a moan. The boy's eyes are closed still, breathing falling back into its steady pace. Lavi decides to bring things up a notch.

His hand slides softly under Allen loose white tank top, moving up the younger's torso, and at the same time his other arm comes around to lock Allen in a secure hug. With deft fingers, Lavi pinches a soft rosy nipple, causing the boy's breathing to hitch. A second pinch and a twist to the sensitive bud is all it takes to wake Allen up with a loud gasp which slowly drowns out into a moan.

"L-Lavi? Mmph!" The moment his mouth opens, Lavi takes advantage and closes in for a kiss, lips fitting nicely together. He sucks gently at the soft bottom lip, occasionally nipping at it. Allen moans quietly in his throat, delicate fingers brushing along Lavi's naked torso like feathers, one hand coming up to tangle in the messy red hair, the other heading down south to knead at the slight bulge in the other's pants. "Ah fuck..." Lavi breaks the kiss to groan beside Allen's ear, and the latter shivers in appreciation at the ticklish wind teasing his ear. "Morning..." Allen greets with a small smile, hand sliding down to cup Lavi's cheek, his other hand never ceasing in its ministration.

Lavi grabs the younger's shoulders and turns them so that he is above the white haired boy. He slowly strips the boy of his loose tank top and gray shorts, fully revealing the beautifully pale body of his lover, the lack of underwear on the boy making it so much easier for Lavi. The redhead runs his hands from his lover's sides down to his hips, secretly admiring the silky smoothness of the milky expanse of skin under him. "Ngh... Lavi..." Allen moans breathily, still trapped in the state of being half-awake, eyes partially lidded. The older then relocates his hand to cup the younger's length, the latter's hips bucking up into the contact, bodily asking for more pressure.

Hand tightening its grip, Lavi begins to run it up and down the semi-hard length. The breathy moans of the boy reach his ears as he stimulates him, pleasures him. He pumps the length in his hand, only releasing it when precum flows out the tip, running down his hand. "Lavi... Don't stop..." Allen groans, face coloured an adorable shade of pink, saliva leaking from the corner of delicious looking lips, his facial expression erotic and inviting. A large amount of pheromones is released into the air, assaulting Lavi's senses and his erection stiffens as his body is affected by the hormones.

Taking his precum slicked hand Lavi spread the white substance so that his fingers are evenly coated, eventually moving them down to finger and tease Allen's puckered entrance, the boy's body pressing itself back down on them, trying to get the fingers in him. "Someone's impatient." Lavi grins, his digits prodding at the outer rim, spreading the lube before finally pushing two of his long fingers in. "Whose fault do you think that—ah—is?" Allen pants lightly, eyes glazed over as his sleepy brain is further clouded over by the haze of pleasure from being fingered by Lavi's deft fingers. "Ahh..." His eyes slide shut and his hands reach down to tug at Lavi's own green boxers. Pulling his fingers out Lavi makes quick work of his boxers and quickly pushes his digits back in. Lavi pumps his fingers in and out, eventually increasing the speed before adding a third finger, scissoring and stretching the tight walls. "You feel so good here..." Lavi actually moans, earning a quiet laughter from the boy beneath him.

When he removes his fingers, Allen whines at the loss, but stops when he feels the hot, blunt head of the other's arousal pressing into his tight entrance without much warning. The redhead pushes in all the way in a single thrust until his hips are flush against Allen's own hips. Lavi stills him to calm his rugged breathing. His Moyahi's hole is so warm and so tight, squeezing him so snugly as its malleable walls shifts around him to wrap comfortably around the intruding object. "So good..." Allen moans along with him and his arms wrap around Lavi neck, bringing the redhead down so that they are close enough to kiss. Without a warning, Lavi pulls out to the tip, powerful hips slamming forward and repeating. Allen moans loudly into his lover's mouth, toes curling and fingers clenching in Lavi's thick red hair as the older starts up a rhythm. He thrusts deep into his lover each time, adjusting his angle to find the one special spot in his lover.

When he does find it, he knows because Allen jerks and moans louder, eyes prickling with unshed tears, he continues to thrust at the same spot, turning the smaller vampire to release loud whines and erotic moans, the sounds Allen makes bouncing off the high ceiling and walls. His hips thrust with all the strength Lavi can muster, his free hand grabbing Allen's erection and pumps it in time with his thrusts. The white haired vampire releases with a loud cry, ejaculate splattering on his stomach and dribbling down Lavi's hand, legs wrapping around Lavi's waist and arms squeezing around his neck tightly. "Lavi!" He yells, and said vampire comes a few second later with a barely suppressed moan as he releases into his lover, pumping streams of cum into the warm hole. Hips still working erratically, Lavi waits for his body to stop spasming before he pulls out, flopping back down beside Allen.

"You just had to wake me up..." Allen groans, curling into his side and laying his right arm across Lavi's chest. Lavi laughs as the boy cuddles with him, doing the same and bringing the younger into his arms. "Go back to sleep. It's only been a few hours after sunrise." Lavi mutters, stroking the white hair of his lover gently, eye sliding shut as Allen makes a sound in his throat. Sometime after Lavi closes his eyes, he hears the others' heartbeat and breathing slow as he falls back to sleep. Not long after, Lavi does to, and they both sleep in each others' arms, safe from human attacks in their current shelter.

* * *

><p>AN: Fuck, this is so bad I feel so guilty and ashamed of myself.

Consider the smut a welcome back I guess... By the way, I am accepting story requests and prompts for Yullen, Laven and PokerPair or non romance ficts. Don't worry, quality will not be as terrible as this. Heck it's technically Halloween its 3:35M here now. I promise the next chapter will be much better than this piece of crap.

And I'm still debating if I should go as Bloody Mary or a broken doll...

**Happy Halloween y'all!**


End file.
